


Back to you

by lemon_squeezy



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Cheating, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_squeezy/pseuds/lemon_squeezy
Summary: When the world collapsed and the dead began their walk on earth, Eleanor Grimes was lost from her fiancé. Miles of distance separated them so she had in mind the possibility of never seeing the hazelnut eyes that she loved so much ever again. Thus, years went by without hearing the name of her beloved, but now everything has changed because it seemed that she could not stop hearing it. Could her old love be the same man who was terrorizing communities and killing innocent people?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to say that English is not my first language so there are probably some mistakes. If you find one pleaso contact me so I can put it right. Second, if you are reading this is already an accomplish for me.

** _"You could break my heart in two_ **

** _But when it heals, it beats for you_ **

** _I know it's forward, but it's true_ **

** _I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to_ **

** _When I'm lying close to someone else_ **

** _You're stuck in my head_ **

** _And I can't get you out of it_ **

** _If I could do it all again_ **

** _I know I'd go back to you"_ **

**FLASHBACK...**

As Eleanor walks down the aisles of the school looking for the principal's office to introduce herself as the new English teacher, she felt anxious and excited at the same time. Since this would be the first job she'd ever get after finishing college and even though she knew she was ready to work, her mind kept tormenting her that things could still go wrong. When she finally finds the door she was looking for, the woman with long brown hair stops and takes a deep breath before knocking.

After hearing a male voice instructing her to enter the room, Eleanor soon sees a tall, bald man with a strange smile on his face and the man gets up from his chair to greet her.

"Good morning, I'm Principal Alvez and you must be the new teacher, Miss Grimes, right?"

"Yes, it's me! I'm very excited to start. I know I'm young and I don't have much experience yet, but I can assure you that I'll do my best." Eleanor said giving the most confident smile she had.

"Since I've received great recommendations from the dean of your university, that's what I hope for!" said the director. "Now, let me show you the school facilities before classes begin" he concludes.

Their first stop was in the teachers' lounge, where Eleanor was being introduced to everyone by Mr. Alvez. However, a man with a great appearance, who was in the corner of the room, caught their attention. He was tall, with black hair combed backward, wide shoulders and a thin body. When she and the director approached him, she could see the dimples that appeared when the mysterious man showed her a sweet smile. "And finally, the P.E. teacher!" said Mr. Alvez. Promptly, the other man stretched out his hand to greet Miss Grimes and said "Hello, it's a fucking pleasure to meet you. I'm Negan."

* * *

"Negan", Eleanor spent years not hearing that name, but now it seemed she couldn't stop listening to it. She thought he was dead and it could even be someone else, but that name was always very unique, so no matter how much she wished it wasn't him, the odds were small, especially since she and her group managed to travel from Georgia to Virginia, the state where she lived for a while and where she met the man who changed her life.

_But how could the man she once loved so much be the same one who was terrorizing communities and killing innocent people just to show power?_

_Would this new world had changed him so much?_

_What would he do if they met again?_

_What would she do?_

Those were the questions that El had in her mind while most of the Alexandria members were gathered in the church to decide if they would attack the so-called Saviours. Rick was sure that a surprise attack would be the only way to deal with a possible new threat. However, Morgan was the first to object to the idea, saying that the alternative of dialogue existed.

"Who else wants to talk to the Saviors?" Rick asked the rest of those present at the meeting and that was when Eleanor stood up and explained her opinion.

"Maybe Morgan is right. We don't know these people. Maybe there are innocent people in the middle of all this who have no idea what's going on. We can't just go in there and start shooting." she protested hoping to put a little sense in Rick's head.

"We have a deal with Hilltop and that's the only way we can get food. Our community comes first." said Eleanor's father in an acid tone.

In the end, most people were sure that was the only solution and nothing she could say would change her father's mind. So during that night, plans were being made to wipe out the Saviors once and for all. However, this was only the beginning because Negan and his group were more dangerous than they thought.

While lying in her bed, Eleanor remembered the first time she saw the man she would love with all her heart. She also remembered their first meeting, the first time they kissed and finally, the day he proposed to her. Although they were in the middle of an argument and in different states when the world began to crumble, the woman still wore the ring he gave her on the day that was considered by her to be the happiest of her life. _'It can't be him'_ El thought while she fell asleep dreaming of a pair of hazel eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

_There are shards of glass scattered throughout the living room and the screams can be heard by almost all other residents of the apartments on the same floor._

_"How could you?" asks Eleanor for the fifth time that night, this time it wouldn't have been a scream, but a whisper followed by tears._

_"I'm sorry, El. I was fucking drunk and ended up acting without thinking. Please forgive me." Says Negan trying to get close to the woman who was crying._

_"Don't you dare come near me!" she exclaims pointing her index finger at the man._

_The world seemed to be spinning fast for her and the only thing on her mind was how stupid she was. Everyone warned her about what kind of man Negan was, but she decided not to listen to them because she ended up getting involved and tonight she realized that this would have been a big mistake._

_"I swear it didn't mean anything. I didn't even finish" said Negan, who seemed desperate to resolve the situation and maybe he was truly sorry._

_"So that's the excuse you're going to use? 'I didn't get to cum so that's okay?' Really?" expressed Eleanor in a debauched tone and with a humorless laugh. She then headed towards the room, grabbing a big black bag and throwing her clothes into it in a sloppy way._

_"What are you doing?" asks Negan in a tormented tone. "We can talk, please" he concludes, getting close to the woman and taking her by the hand. "Please" he begged and at that moment the woman looked into the eyes of the man she loved and couldn't feel anything but disgust. Eleanor was determined to leave because she couldn't stand to be around the guy who cheated on her with a stranger in a bar bathroom for another minute._

_"I'm going to a friend's house and then we'll talk another day" she said harshly and letting go of him. Finishing packing, she headed towards the door leading out of the apartment and before she left, she turned to him for one last time whispering a goodbye._

Eleanor woke up in a jump after the dream she had with her face covered with a thin layer of sweat. However, it was not just a common dream. It was a memory from a long time ago, a reminder of another life that was very well kept deep in her mind until today. She remembered the last time she saw Negan before she left for Georgia to stand next to her family when her father was shot during a chase against some robbers on work hours. The last time she talked to the man she loved was when he told her he had been unfaithful the night before. But that all seemed so insignificant now. She had spent a long time without thinking about him or the feelings he awakened in her because now the world had no time for that. Everyone was worried about being eaten alive by the walking dead, whether they would have food for their next meal or whether they were safe at night. Remembering the past would not help in the present.

Upon observing the window to the right of her room, she soon observed that it was morning and the first rays of sunlight were illuminating the sky lined with grey clouds. The brown-haired woman got up from her bed and went towards the bathroom getting ready as soon as possible. She brushed her teeth, took off the clothes she had worn to sleep, putting on an old pair of jeans and a gray shirt that was already lined with time. Then she stuck her hair in a tight ponytail and went down the stairs. Arriving at the kitchen entrance she saw her brother Carl preparing something on the stove for him and his little sister Judith. "Where's Dad?" Eleanor soon asked the Grimes boy making him look back towards his older sister. "He left early with Michonne to prepare for the attack" Carl answered and then focused his attention back on his task. "Will you go with him?" he asked Eleanor, who was still at the entrance of the kitchen. "No, I'd rather stay here and take care of things. And you?" asked El, hoping the boy wouldn't follow their father this time. "No, I'm staying with you and Judith. The others can handle it" said the teenager as he sat next to baby Grimes. "You don't agree with t dad his time and that's a first. Do you think it's the wrong decision?

"We don't know these people and we don't even know if what Hilltop's leader said is true. We can't just kill others like that. The dead already does that for us" concluded Eleanor heading towards the exit of the house, intending to find a place to isolate herself from everyone until that day was over. She didn't want to find out if the Negan who was threatening others was her Negan. She wanted to leave her past behind and continue protecting her family for the future.


	3. Chapter 3

It was already the next morning and the first rays of sunlight began to appear on the dark natural ceiling. The climate, which was cool and cozy at night, was now muffled and warm. Meanwhile, Eleanor was at the Alexandrian gate guarding the entrance to the community with a rifle in hand and always attentive to any disturbance outside. She had spent the day before away from everyone since her father and others left on the mission of wiping out the Saviours since she did not want to explain her anxious state to anyone. However, when night came, she decided to stop drowning in the memories of the past and took over the patrol. She was good at it, protecting her family because that was what mattered most to her. Now it was day again and no one from the group had come up, causing concern to everyone who was left behind. It was a question that quickly crossed Eleanor's mind, but soon this thought was left aside because she knew her father very well and he had already proved several times that he would always come back home.

When the sun reached the top of the sky, marking that it was already noon, Eleanor heard the squeaking of engines coming towards the gates of the community. The young Grimes was on alert for an instant considering the possibility of being invaders, however, as she looked through the sight of her rifle she saw that it was her family returning. She soon felt relieved and signaled to her patrol buddy that he should open the gate. The cars quickly parked at the entrance and its passengers got off, all looking exhausted and wearing bloodstained clothes. Carol was the one who seemed most shaken and was the first to run to her house, followed by the others who only said a few words.

"Everything went well?" Eleanor addressed the question to her father, accompanying him and Michonne to their address. "Yes, we entered during the night while they were all asleep. Carol and Maggie ended up being taken by a group, but they managed to break free, so we took longer than expected" answered Rick in a husky voice and a weak tone. His appearance wasn't one of the best either, but Eleanor had already lost count of how many times she had seen her father that way. Lately, his clothes had always been covered in blood and it was difficult to know if it belonged to the dead or the living.

"Did you find this Negan guy?" asked El because that's exactly what she wanted to know. "We don't know exactly who he was but everyone is dead." were Rick's last words before he walked up the stairs towards his room.

"Is he okay?" Eleanor told Michonne, showing concern for her father's emotional state. "It was a long night" Michonne replied by squeezing Eleanor's shoulder, giving her a half-smile and going after her lover to enjoy a well-deserved rest. El was left alone thinking that she would no longer have to remember the man from her past.

* * *

Life in Alexandria was as normal as possible in a world that had been seized by the dead. Everything seemed calmer and now everyone was less carefree about the lack of food since after the deal with the leader of Hilltop had been made, they received a good part of provisions. So Sasha was on guard at the entrance to the community, Carol was sitting on the balcony of her house while smoking a cigarette, Morgan was training with his cane in a remote garden, Eugene had taken Abraham to visit an old factory, and in the meantime Eleanor was preparing to give the residents defensive classes until Dr. Denise approached her and asked to leave in search of medicine. Then the two of them went to Daryl asking him to help in their search. "When I left Washington. I noticed it when I realized I didn't know where I was going. Edison's Pharmacy and Boutique," Denise told El and Daryl, with a map in hand. "It's a little gift shop but if it is a pharmacy, they had medicine." she added, looking at the hick. "How do you know it still has it?" replied the man in his usual grimy way. "It's not far away. I just want to check and you and El don't have rounds or are on duty." the doctor refuted. "We'll go." said Daryl looking at Eleanor, yet Denise insisted on accompanying them, starting an argument between her and the long-haired man since the doctor had no experience of surviving outside the walls of Alexandria. "Do you agree with that?" he asked Miss Grimes and she answered with a simple 'no'. But Denise persisted in saying that she would go alone if she had to, thus succeeding in convincing the two survivors.

In this way, the three of them agreed and picked up a truck to follow the plan of checking the old pharmacy. Daryl was behind the wheel, while Eleanor was in the seat next to the window and Denise was sitting in the middle of both. The car was being beaten by time and made a strange noise every time it was accelerated causing faces to be made on the young doctor. "What was it?" asked Daryl, who had paid attention to the blonde's discomfort. "You're shifting gears too early," she replied with a little bit of fear of the driver's reaction, "I've been driving a gear shift since I was 15, and I've driven trucks like this. My brother taught me so I just know." she added, but the hick kept making the wrong noise in the car and Denise just swayed negatively with her head.

After a few more kilometers in the car, they realized that there was a tree lying in the middle of the road, forcing Daryl and Eleanor to get out of the car to find out if there was anything wrong. "It happened fast. The tree fell, it wasn't people." said El seeing that there was a crawling dead man trapped under the trunk and she soon picked up her knife to wipe out that being who was once a man. Then she asked Denise to get out of the car because it would be impossible to cross the road. "The pickup will not go through the tree. Let's walk." said Daryl continuing along the same path. "Wait a minute. It's a straight line following the tracks," said the doctor pointing at the train line just ahead, but Daryl insisted they would continue along the road causing Eleanor to say it would be twice as far away. However, the man got irritated saying he wouldn't go on the tracks and El commented that it was better for everyone to go together and went after Daryl being followed by Denise. None of them were bothered by the man's attitude because they already knew his stubborn attitudes.

When they finally arrived at the desired place, Eleanor took her pistol and instructed Denise to stay behind her. Meanwhile, Daryl stood up his weapon, prepared for any attack while breaking into the door of the old store. The establishment was seized by darkness, with only a few points of light illuminating its dusty shelves. The place exhaled a mixture of mold and rotten meat, Denise being the only one there who wasn't used to that kind of odor, ended up almost vomiting right at the entrance. The three of them searched the place with guns in one hand and lanterns in the other until they found a deed on top of a window that spelled 'pharmacy', but it was locked with an iron partition that rolled upwards and Daryl began a battle to break its lock with a crowbar that he carried in his backpack. When the window was opened, they found a stockpile of various medicines, causing Daryl and Eleanor to open their bags to take everything they could. Meanwhile, Denise kept looking at them because she didn't know how to act in that situation since the other two were practically experts in staying alive beyond the walls. Though, a strange sound was heard by them, as if someone were knocking against a door several times with a second interval. "It's just one." said El, who soon identified the noise as one of the walkers. "It looks like it's stuck." said Daryl, and the two of them left it on its side, turning their focus to the drugs they found. Denise got affected by that sound, so she pulled out her machete, walking towards the door. After opening it, she came across several children's books scattered all over the floor, dirty with clay, and also saw a small cradle and some old boxes. She continued to walk towards the noise and saw the undead lying on the floor, through the long hair and analyzing the clothes, one can see that the walker was a woman. Denise continued to observe, saw that the walls were all scratched with lullabies and after taking a few more steps she came across a small drowned body in a sink that had in that small room. The doctor was soon shocked by the scene before her eyes, she sighed in surprise and ran out of place, leaving Daryl and Eleanor without understanding what had happened.

After they had finished sweeping the place, the archer and El came out and saw that Denise was sitting on the sidewalk with tears flowing down her face. "I tried to tell you wasn't ready," said Eleanor "We both tried." she concluded by referring to Daryl, but the blonde just responded with a weak "I know." wiping her face and getting up. The three of them resumed walking back to Alexandria in uncomfortable silence until the hillbilly pulls out a conversation with the doctor asking about her brother "Was he younger or older?" "Older, for six minutes," answered Denise, in a cheerful tone when she remembered her brother.  
"My parents made up this Denis and Denise thing while drunk. Hilarious, right?" she continued, "Nothing frightened him. He was brave. He had a short fuse, too. A dangerous mix," she concluded with a little smile on her face. "Looks like we had the same brother." said Daryl, remembering Dixon's oldest.

This time the three of them followed the path of the tracks, passing by cars that were dropped around and Denise went out towards one of them seeing that there was a thermal box inside, however, a walker was also there. "There is a thermal there." she said, pointing to the car, "It might be something useful." she concluded, drawing the attention of her companions who were further ahead. "We got what we were looking for" said Eleanor, "It's not worth it, come on" added Daryl. But the young doctor didn't listen and went to the car. She opened the passenger's door and grabbed the box, but the undead was with its arm connected to the handle of the thermal and went up to Denise, falling on it. When they heard the screams of her friend, the archer and the young Grimes ran out to help, with their knives wielded, but when they got to the blonde, she had already managed to fight with the walker, staying on top and seeing that the partners came to rescue her, she soon shouted a 'no' because she wanted to defend herself at least once. Finally, she managed to end that wanderer, sticking her knife in the skull of the undead. However, as she arose breathlessly, she turned to the side, throwing up all her breakfast on the ground. Her companions just stared at her as she opened the thermal "Boy" she said when she saw the soda cans hidden there. "What the fuck was that?" questioned an angry Daryl. "You could have died there, ya know?" he continued in a loud tone. "Yes, I know." Denise answered, simply. "Can you hear me?" demanded the archer, starting a new discussion. "Good shit!" shouted Denise, "You could have died attacking the Saviors, but you didn't." She remained excited. "Whoever wants to live, risks themselves. That's how it works! That's what I did." she said. "For some soda?" asked Daryl in an acidic way. For him, the doctor acted stupid and he was tired of it. "No, just for this one." Denise refuted, lifting a can and resuming her walk, while Daryl and Eleanor looked at each other and went after the blonde. "Are you dumb?" the hillbilly kept questioning the woman. "Are you?" replied Denise, stopping in the middle of the trails, with her back to the trees surrounding the path. "Do you have any idea what that means to me? What does it all mean?" She continued. "I'm trained at this shit. I'm not making it up at the moment, with the stitches, the surgery and the...." she tried to complement it, but she lost her speech for a second. "I asked you to come with me because you are brave like my brother and sometimes you make me feel safe." Denise spoke again, pointing her index finger directly at Daryl. "And I wanted you here because you've been so alone lately" this time looking at Eleanor, "And you're stronger than you think, which gives me hope that I'll be too." she added, making El look down and feel uncomfortable. "I ended up not telling my girlfriend that I loved her because I was scared. It was stupid not to come here and face this shit. What pisses me off is that you're not even trying, because you're strong, intelligent, and you two are very good people. If you don't wake up now and face your..." but Denise couldn't finish her speech because suddenly an arrow went through her right eye causing her to fall at Daryl's feet.


	4. Chapter 4

Several men with raised guns came out of the woods, aiming at Eleanor and Daryl who also drew theirs. However, they were at a great disadvantage when it came to numbers. "Put down your weapons!" shouted one of the men. Everything had happened so quickly that the survivors were still processing it. One hour they are hearing a sermon from a friend and the next they are surrounded by armed strangers and with Denise's body lying on the ground.

El and Daryl had no choice but to obey what had been said, for their community mate, Eugene, was held hostage by the strangers and his appearance was not at all good. His mullet-style hair was all messed up and his face presented as if they had made the man roll on the ground. "Well, well," said the man who made Eugene kneel on the rails while looking directly at Daryl. That guy already knew the archer, because Daryl had found him a while ago when he was pushing a horde of wanderers away from Alexandria. The biggest mistake the hillbilly made that day was trying to help strangers he had met on his way because they disarmed him and took his stuff - including his precious crossbow which was used to assassinate Dr. Denise.

"You have something to say to me?" asked the man, still holding Eugene captive. That individual had a very unique style. He was tall, thin, his blond hair reached up to his shoulders and he had a big scar on the left side of his face, which went from his scalp, passed through his ear and reached up to his chin. "To make peace. Get off your pedestal?" the guy kept talking and in the meantime, Eleanor looked at Daryl without understanding the meaning of those words. "No, you don't talk much, right?" he continued, "I'm still getting the hang of it," he said referring to the stolen crossbow that was in his hands and at the same time, two of his cronies went to the Alexandrians taking their guns. "It has a strong recoil, but..." the blond started, but this time he was interrupted by a statement from Daryl, "I should have done it." he said. "What?" asked Denise's killer, "Seriously, I didn't understand what you said." he added. "I should have killed you." said Daryl, in a bitter tone and staring at the man in front of him. "Probably, but here we are. The question arises, right? Whose fault is it? You're going to have to believe me, but I wasn't aiming at her. As I said, it kicks a fucking recoil. It's nothing personal. That's not how we start new transactions, but you set the tone, right?" said the man with the scar. At that moment it was clear that he was a Savior and was referring to the fact that they were attacked by the Alexandria people, who that day started a war for which they were not prepared because they did not know how lethal the enemy was.

As words were exchanged, Eugene trembled like a leaf on a windy day on the ground and kept looking to his right side, realizing that his accomplice Abraham was hiding behind some barrels near the tracks, after all the two had left the community together, but only one of them was captured by the Saviors. "I am D or Dwight if you want to call me that. So, what's your name?" said the man, speaking especially to El at this point. "Eleanor. What do you want?" the woman asked, closing her eyes and uttering every word with a fit of anger that radiated from her body. "Well, Eleanor," Dwight began, imitating the tone of Grimes. "It's not what I want, it's what you and Daryl will do. You will let us into your complex. It looks like it's beautiful there. And you'll let us take what we want and whoever we want or we'll blow Eugene's brains out. Then yours and his. I hope it doesn't come to that. Nobody needs to die anymore. I wanted to start with just one, you know, maximum impact to make the intentions clear. Then, what will it be? Say it." he finished, questioning in a debauched way. "If you want to kill someone, start with our colleague hiding behind the barrels of oil." Eugene entered the conversation and signaled with his head to the place where his partner was. "He's a first-rate asshole who deserves a lot more than the three of us." He continued and looking at his face, it looked like he'd start crying any minute now. Daryl and Eleanor, on the other hand, seemed confused, looking in the right direction, and at that moment, Dwight pulled out his pistol and sent one of his men to check the place out. Everyone was very apprehensive and distracted for a few seconds. So Eugene stretched his head to the side and bit the penis of the man who had just threatened him with death, making him scream in despair. In the meantime, Abraham turned around and began to shoot from behind the men, starting a gunfight. Daryl, taking advantage of the deconcentration of the Saviors, took a knife from one, then slit his throat and drew a new weapon, firing at the others who were still standing. Eleanor did the same and ran behind a car, protecting herself from the shots, but also firing at the enemies. Eugene and Dwight were still in their fight until the Savior managed to get rid of the man's teeth. All the noise eventually caught the attention of the walker and at that moment the Saviors retreated.

Dwight had left the crossbow and Daryl took it in his hands again, prepared to run after the men. But he heard a scream from Eleanor, asking him to stop. Eugene was lying on the ground, bleeding as he had been struck by a bullet in the middle of the exchange of fire and had to be carried by the three friends who looked back, seeing Denise's body becoming further and further away. With all this, the Alexandrian community perceived that they were not safe, that they had underestimated the Saviors, underestimated Nathan and now it was his turn to attack.


	5. Chapter 5

**FLASHBACK...**

Langley High School was still at rest when Eleanor arrived that morning. Its corridors were in almost serene silence, it was not a complete calm because the cleaning lady was singing one of those old love songs as she rubbed the floor near the library. The young Miss Grimes went straight to the teachers' lounge, with many papers in hand that summed up in a test that her students had taken the day before and she was excited to correct. After all, it was all a new experience and she wanted to enjoy it in the best possible way. Everyone in the school loved her and especially a certain physical education teacher.

The woman left her paperwork and purse in the middle of the room, on the large table, which was usually used for faculty meetings, and went to prepare a coffee to wake up. Since she had her back to the door, she did not realize that someone else also had arrived early that day. The person remained silent as they looked down on Eleanor, getting closer and closer. When she had finished preparing her hot drink, El deposited some of the black liquid in her cup and as she turned back to go toward the center of the room, she ran into Negan, who was staring at her with a malicious smile on his lips. They were just a few inches away and Eleanor could smell the mint essence and a strong male perfume that exhaled from the man's body. She couldn't deny how attractive he was, or rather, she couldn't deny how attracted she was to him.

"Good morning, Rigby," said Negan who remained in the same place, enjoying the closeness he had with the woman and at that moment El just smiled. Since she had commented to him that the reason for her name was an old Beatles song, Negan made a point of giving her that nickname. "Good morning." replied Eleanor with a grin and a rosy cheek. She wasn't used to feeling so moved by someone else, but Negan made sure to change that. Worst of all, he knew he was an attractive person and used his charm to disarm everyone.

From the moment the two were introduced, the man did not stop giving his best pick-up lines to Eleanor and always making an excuse to be close to her. The other teachers commented to El on the situation, telling her that Negan was a great "womanizer" and that the smart thing she could do was reject him. However, Eleanor saw him as more than that. Although he was a bit arrogant and debauched, Eleanor knew how much he cared about his students, unlike other school educators who secretly hated children. Not to mention that young Grimes lived smiling when she was near Negan. There were days when she found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss him and on some nights when she slept, she dreamed of how skillful the man would be in bed.

"So..." said Negan, then making a sound as he cleared his throat and passed his hand on his hair. If Eleanor had to guess what he was feeling, she would have said that he was nervous, but soon that thought was left aside because Negan was the most confident man she had ever met. "Since you had told me that you like museums, art, and that fucking old stuff. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to an exhibition that's having this weekend in the city center" he said. Eleanor was right at first, he was nervous, which was weird for him since he always presented himself fearless when he called some woman out. Hearing what the other teacher said, El didn't know what to say, opening and closing her mouth searching for words in her mind. Should she follow the advice of her colleagues and stay away or be carried away by what her body wanted? Before she realized, she was already saying a loud yes and accepting the proposal, smiling like a teenager who had just been invited to a first date. It could be fun and she wouldn't necessarily have to make from it a commitment, she didn't know that Saturday night after a walk in the museum and a simple dinner, it would be her first night in love with the man who broke her heart.

* * * 

After the attack that caused Denise's death, the community of Alexandria remained on alert. Weapons were within everyone's reach and the wall patrol was doubled. While the leader Rick remained confident, the rest of the population didn't share the same sentiment and his daughter, Eleanor, kept a distance from her family as she was consumed by the memories of the past. Part of her wanted to go out on her own to look for Negan and find out once and for all if he was the same man who tormented her dreams, but she knew she couldn't leave her friends aside at a time like this. Therefore, she continued to follow her father's orders, guarding the community wall with her rifle in hand. Everything was calm, however, the sound of Daryl's motorcycle drew everyone's attention. He was accelerating towards the exit and when he reached the gate, he got off his bike to open it. "Where are you going? Eleanor asked him. "Out" the archer replied simply as he prepared to leave. "No shit. Any details?" said Abraham, who was in the watchtower holding a cigar, seeing what was happening. Although, Daryl didn't say another word, climbing on his motorcycle and accelerating it again. Michonne, Glenn and Rosita climbed into a van and went after the hick to try to stop him from doing something stupid. The next to appear at the gate were Rick, Morgan and Tobin who had in hands a letter from Carol written a goodbye to all and saying that she needed to leave because she could no longer bear having to kill to protect her friends. Then Morgan ran into a car, saying he would go after the missing woman. "Wait a minute." shouted Rick to him and pulled Eleanor into a private conversation. The leader of Alexandria placed all his trust in his daughter when it came to leaving the community safe in his absence. "Don't let anyone else leave and prepare everyone for a fight." the man said to his eldest daughter and then getting into the car with Morgan. 

Since she was in charge of the security of the community, Eleanor instructed those who weren't a fighter to stay safe inside their houses and for the more skilled to prepare for any disruption that might occur outside the walls. The people of Alexandria greatly admired young Grimes, because they saw her as a less extreme version of her father, always showing herself to be a kind woman to all and determined to defend her people. While Eleanor remained focused on guarding the gates, Enid rushed towards her in despair. "Maggie is having a hard time, she's going to lose her baby." the teenager breathlessly enunciated. Hearing what was said, El left Tobin to protect the walls and went to Maggie's house, arriving there she saw the woman's condition and realized she would need to take her urgently to a doctor before it was too late. "Maggie, don't worry, we'll take you to the doctor in Hilltop right now." said Eleanor holding her friend's hands, worried about the whole situation. Without Denise, the only one who could help now was Dr. Carson and he was miles away. "Enid, stay with her. I'm going to call Sasha and Abraham so we can take Maggie." was what Eleanor said before she ran out. They started preparing the trailer to accommodate Maggie in the best way possible during the trip, also putting as many weapons as possible in the trailer in case the Salvators were on the road. At this point, the gate was opened and Rick went through it by car and alone. Seeing all the commotion, the man went directly to his daughter saying that Morgan was in charge of looking for Carol and asking what was happening. "Maggie is in a lot of pain and getting worse. It's something with the baby and we have to get her to Hilltop as fast as we can."

Rick, Carl, Abraham, Sasha, Eugene, and Eleanor were all set up for an imminent battle, Maggie was part of the family, just like the son in her belly and they wouldn't let her suffer. Aaron was another one who was determined to go against Rick's wishes, "You'll have to hit me in the face and tie me up again to stop me." said Alexandrian before he got on the RV. When everyone was ready to go, Rick stopped Eleanor from following her companions. "I need you to stay here." Grimes said, making his daughter angry. She saw Maggie as her best friend and didn't want to leave her at such a delicate time. "No, I'm going with you. Maggie needs me." she answered determinedly, trying to get past her father, who ended up stopping her again. "You're the only person I can let take care of this place. Although we've trained everyone here, most are not ready to fight." said the community leader. "Please, El. You're the person I trust the most and I need you to listen to me this time." the man continued, placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder, staring at her with his pleading blue eyes. Eleanor looked down, wondering if she should follow her father's guidance or if she should ignore him and go with her family. "All right, dad. I'll stay." she answered and threw her arms around her father's neck, giving him a strong hug. After that, Eleanor saw her father boarding the trailer and driving beyond the walls of Alexandria. Although she was worried, she knew that her friends and family would return because they always came back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-reading the the chapters I came to the conclusion that I need to work so much harder to give a good story so if you are still here and want to give a nice criticism I'm all ears.

FLASHBACK...

The old vinyl disc swirled on the record player while Little Richard's voice came out through its amplifiers filling the whole apartment with rhythm and blues.

When El accepted Negan's invitation for a walk in the museum and dinner, the young Grimes believed he was only looking for sex. She wouldn't deny if that was all because it wouldn't hurt making her erotic dreams come to reality, but it's been more than six months since their first date and from then on a romance began, and of course many nights together in bed with sweaty bodies. Now they were both on Eleanor's place celebrating the man's birthday.

The couple had just eaten a delicious homemade spaghetti made by Eleanor because she knew it was Negan's favorite food, and for the time being, he sat on the couch as the woman sang and danced in front of him. It wasn't a sexual dance and that wasn't El's intention, but she liked to let go in front of the man because she felt protected from any kind of criticism. As she moved her feet, shaking her hair and dropping the lyrics, Negan watched and smiled passionately at the woman, until he pulled her by the arms making her sit on his lap and laugh. "I fucking love that sound" said the man, still smiling and passing his hands over Eleanor's thighs. "What sound? I thought you hated my taste for music" asked El, staring at the brunette, raising her eyebrows and smoothing his chest. "I'm not talking about the fucking song. I'm talking about the sound of your laughter" he said looking at the woman on his legs and stroking her face. When Eleanor heard those words coming out of Negan's mouth, all she could feel was her stomach turning inside her, a normal feeling for her every time she spent time with that man. Soon she couldn't hold any longer kissing him sweetly and gently.

It was the way her lips passed kindly through his that made him fall in love. At the moment that Negan was introduced to the blue-eyed woman he only thought of several ways to fuck her, but then she touched him attentively and the man could swear that he never felt anything like it. It was as if she was the most delicate, tender and sweetest being in the whole world and he was desperate to delight himself. However, Negan knew that he was completely the opposite of what she presented. He was rude, crude, and known as the most womanizing guy in the region, only she was different because she made him feel different with every touch.

That kiss was being long and passionate. El settled down on the man's lap, leaning her legs on the couch and turning her torso towards him, while Negan grabbed her ass and bit the girl's neck, until the song changed, sounding a hectic piano and a few seconds later one could hear Richard's voice singing one of his famous compositions, 'Lucille, you won't do your sister's will?' he sang. At this point the couple separated because Eleanor didn't want to miss the chance to sing along, making Negan roll his eyes and smile again. Then Grimes gets up in a leap, remembering something. "Stay there. I will be right back" she ordered her beloved, pointing her index finger at him, talking with a serious face so Negan raises his hands in surrender saying he wouldn't dare go anywhere else.

So Eleanor went to her room, looking for the gift she had bought for the man. She was a little nervous because she wasn't sure if he would like or not what she had chosen, but now it was too late to turn back. Then she took the big box that was hidden in the back of her wardrobe and returned to Negan. When the brunette saw a package in a blue tone and a silver ribbon, he was soon intrigued to know what was in it. "I said you didn't have to buy me anything," he said, taking a deep breath. "Just open it, please" El exposed, sitting on the couch next to Negan again and waiting nervously for him to open the present. After the man unpacked the decorations and opened the box, he was slightly shocked by the object in front of him. "In that date of ours where you took me to the baseball field and patiently tried to teach me how to hit a few balls, you told me you had won a professional Vollo bat on your 10-year anniversary that your mother had spent almost a year collecting money to buy, but that your father ended up throwing it away on a night he was drunk" El started talking quickly because she couldn't decipher Negan's facial expression. "I know it doesn't even have the same meaning by far, but I really hoped you'd like it and if it's not okay I can trade it for something better" Eleanor kept babbling until she saw a big smile opening on her boyfriend's face and then practically jumping on El to give her a big hug. "Thank you very much," he exclaimed, thrilled by the woman's gesture. Since his mother had died, he had avoided talking about her until he decided to tell Eleanor a little bit about his past. He revealed how much he loved his mother and about the hatred he had for his father because of years of physical and psychological abuse. Negan knew that with Grimes he had no reason to hide his past and he would never forget the way she embraced him after venting about his life on an empty baseball field. Eleanor had been the first person he truly trusted as she always saw him as something much more than what he showed on the surface.

"Did you really like it?" asked El, breaking their hug, looking at Negan to seek the truth in his face. "It's the best fucking gift I've ever gotten" he responded with a thrill, staring at the woman he had in his arms and giving her a quick peck on the lips. The man took the bat out of the box to see it better, it was beige in tone, made of solid varnished wood that weighed on his hands. He was really fascinated, looking like a child who had won what he had asked at Christmas by Santa. "You also told me that your old bat had a name. We can give this one a new name," commented Eleanor, infected with the man's emotion, as the vinyl record suddenly stopped playing announcing that the tracks had ended with the singer's voice shouting a woman's name. "How about Lucille?" asked Negan smiling.


End file.
